Fate's Hand, Story 1: Destiny
by Iam2jazzy4u1721
Summary: Rated for swearing. A story about 2 orphaned girls: Jasmine and Jessica that find out their destiny in a humorous and thrilling twist of fate. Story one in the Fate's Hand Series.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH OR ESCAFLOWNE! I ONLY OWN JASMINE, JESSICA AND ANYONE ELESE WHO IS NOT ESCAFLOWNE OR YUGI-OH! NOTE TO ALL READERS: I am changing the name of Bakura's millennium item to circlet. It is still the same thing. Also, Jasmine's ring is a real ring. Story one in the Fate's Hand Series: Destiny   
Long ago when pharaohs ruled the ancient land of Egypt, when horrifying creatures that threatened to destroy the world existed there lived a powerful pharaoh who locked the power of those creatures away into 6 known millennium items; the puzzle, circlet, eye, scale, necklace, and rod. Unknown to all he created four new, more powerful items, unknown to all, no records of creation were kept of them. Only the Pharaoh knew of them. They were: the millennium ring, the bracelet, the chain and the cloak. Four mysterious items that could harness more power then the 6 known items combined. Though it was true that the power of the 6 discovered items together could harness the power to control the world and destroy it, the power of the four combined was even more powerful. If one person possessed all four of secret items combined that person would have the power to destroy the universe, unravel time, and create new worlds.  
Thousands of years later four innocent hands came across the power of the four secret items. In their hands was the fate of the universe... 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Chapter 1: Meetings**  
  
Two 14-year-old orphans sat on the edge of a humongous gray blimp that had the yellow letters KC on the side. The two here Jasmine and Jessica, they were participating in Seto Kaiba's Battle City dueling tournament. They were two of the 8 finalists along with Yugi Mutou (Mo-to), Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood. The Dueling schedule was the following:  
  
**Jasmine vs. Joey=Jasmine  
  
Jessica vs. Kaiba=Kaiba  
  
Yugi vs. Mai=Yugi  
  
Rex vs. Weevil=Weevil  
**  
Seto Kaiba proved victorious over Jessica beating her by 500 life points. Jasmine proved not to judge any by size for this little 14-year-old 5' 4" beat 18-year-old Joey Wheeler (6' 5") Duelist Kingdom runner-up by 400 life points. (YOU GO GIRL!) Yugi beat Mai by 300 life points Weevil Underwood defeated Rex Raptor when he still had 700 life points! -Board arranged by Mokuba Kaiba  
  
"Nice game."  
  
Kaiba complimented Jessica  
  
"you played well for a girl of 14... Bur of course I am the master duelist and no pipsqueak is going to say otherwise."  
  
He laughed coolly and walked off.  
  
"Shut up and don't flatter yourself Kaiba! I almost kicked your stubborn, over gelled ass!"  
  
Jessica yelled after his retreating back. Kaiba stopped short and turned around.  
  
"Its that a challenge? I have beat your under disciplined ass once and I will to it again!"  
  
he declared grabbing her by the neck of the shirt and lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Let go of her!"  
  
A pissed-off Jasmine appeared behind Kaiba. He dropped Jessica and turned around, "So here is the sniveling brat that beat the dog, Joey. Whoop-de- do! You kicked some loser's ass, oh boy! Kaiba said sarcastically  
  
"Shut up ya dumb ass!"  
  
Jasmine looked up into the blue eyes of a shocked Kaiba.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
he asked,  
  
"I said shut up ya dumb ass! What, you need me to break it down into syllables for you? Shut-up-you-dumb-ass it's that simple, really!!!"  
  
Jasmine said. Kaiba was shocked, he was being dissed by someone ¼ of his size. He never thought he'd see the day...  
  
"DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO ME! HASN'T ANYONE TAUGHT YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS? THIS IS A DISG-"  
  
he was cut off by Yugi and Mai who had just walked in.  
  
"Umm..." Mai stammered. She was surprised to find Jessica in a heap on the floor and Seto Kaiba yelling at a young girl ¼ of his size.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!"  
  
she yelled. Jessica sat up and Jasmine and Kaiba looked at her,  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Picking on some 14-year-old girl ¼ your size, a disgrace I tell ya! You are an idiot Kaiba, so you don't care about anyone but you and your brother, 'Mokie' is it?"  
  
she screamed teasing Kaiba about his brother's nickname.  
  
"Mai, you shut up about Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba yelled back. No one insulted his brother or him for that matter.  
  
"Oh, well somebody's cranky. Maybe your sad that Jasmine's going to kick your ass in tomorrow's duel! And in your own tournament too! Kaiba, I'll Laugh!"  
  
she teased him as Yugi kept trying to make peace but was not succeeding. Just then Joey came in, Yugi whispered something in his ear and all of a sudden Joey (who came unnoticed by Jessica, Jasmine, Kaiba and Mai) yelled as laud as he could,  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!"  
  
Jasmine's, Mai's, Kaiba's and Jessica's attentions were turned  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Yugi then scolded,  
  
"I told you to leave the 'blithering idiots' part out!"  
  
"Sorry Yug." Joey replied  
  
"But at least it got their attention."  
  
Joey shrugged  
  
"Please stop arguing!"  
  
Yugi turned to the three  
  
"Wait, I have an Idea, let's eat!"  
  
he suggested. The three-stood/sat silent,  
  
"Yea, I haven't eaten since, since, since like 5 minutes ago."  
  
Joey agreed,  
  
"Yea, I'm starving" Jasmine and Jessica said in unison.  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
Mai agreed as well.  
  
"Fine. Ad long is I get a separate table."  
  
Kaiba said moodily. It was settled, the blimp landed and they went to the 'Olive Garden' Kaiba was seated at the opposite end of the rest rant where Jessica visited him a few times succeeding in getting herself a black eye. 


End file.
